


Fanboyfriend Nr.1 頭號粉絲男友

by jls20011425



Series: Fanboy Barry 粉絲巴里 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fanboying, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, date, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU：Barry不是閃電俠，Harrison也只是Harrison。沒有Eobard。沒有。</p><p>Barry和他的偶像Dr. Wells睡了一夜後事情開始變得複雜。特別是Dr. Wells答應會打電話過來，卻沒有。<br/>
正當Barry已經不抱希望，他收到偶像來電，同意和他再次見面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboyfriend Nr.1 頭號粉絲男友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fanboyfriend Nr.1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346383) by [aida_in_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love). 



> 授權：
> 
>  

　　Barry等了一整天等著Dr. Wells打給他。

　　 _我們明天出去_ _，_ _我會打給你_ _。_

　　他是這樣說的。因此，Barry無法冷靜下來。他就像小孩等待聖誕降臨。

　　隨著半天過去，他開始失望。下午五點左右，他已不抱任何希望。

　　 _我就知道_ _，_ Barry想著垂下了頭， _對他來說不過一夜歡好_ _。_

　　Barry腦海浮現這句話後，一字一詞就徘徊不散，徹底佔據他的思想，仿佛裹住他的心臟，擠得他生痛。這種狀態下工作毫無意義，所以Barry提前回家了。幸好，他穿過警局門廳時Joe沒看到他。他現在心神不寧整個人一團糟的，無法面對他的養父。

 

　　Barry剛剛踏進家門，他的電話就響起來了，看見號碼時他幾乎把電話掉到地上。

　　是Dr. Wells。

　　突然，Barry緊張混亂昏了頭，無心拒收了來電。

　　「 **操** **！** 」他嘶聲道，即時回電。

　　「Mr. Allen。」

　　「我、我不是故意拒絕你的來電，我只是——在忙，我——」

　　他聽見電話另一頭傳來最動聽的笑聲，他倚向牆上，心臟突然又怦怦亂跳了。

　　「我就知道你不會拒絕我。有哪個神智清醒的人會這樣做？」Harrison調侃道。

　　 _沒有_ _，_ Barry想，隨即咬住唇，害怕自己把愚蠢的念頭說出口。

　　「關於我們的約會。」Harrison開口。

　　「對？」

　　「今天不行了。」

　　Barry深深吸了口氣，吞了下去，努力不要掉淚。

　　「Mr. Allen，你還在嗎？」

　　「對，我在——」

　　「你在努力不要掉淚，因為你真的很想見我。」

　　Barry皺起眉頭。他早就意識到Dr. Wells是傲慢的混蛋，但玩弄他的感情突破了嶄新的邪惡指標。

　　「Mr. Allen？」

　　「嗯？」Barry不情不願 ~~答~~ 道，揉了揉眼睛。

　　「我想明天見你。」

　　Barry想說他沒空。他不想看上去那麼黏人，為了Dr. Wells神魂顛倒，但他的確是。而他真的 _需要_ 再見他。仿佛這個英俊聰明的人不在他身邊，他就不再是自己了。

　　「行。」

　　「聽上去不如我預期我習慣般那麼興高采烈。」

　　Barry沒有回應。忽然，他回想自己昨夜種種舉動。哪個白痴會跟著陌生男人去他的工作場所，在桌子上做場奇怪的性愛？

　　「我通常不搞一夜情。」Barry終於不假思索嘟囔道。

　　「說『好』答應這場約會，就不會只是一夜情。」

　　Barry又笑了。傷心的念頭消散，只有喜悅充盈內心。不會只是一夜情？可以是兩夜情嗎？甚至更多？

　　「我真想現在就看見你的笑容。」Harrison以低沉的嗓音輕聲道。

　　Barry笑得更燦爛。

　　「我明天可以。」他說，空著的手緊張地揉了揉手指。

　　「我下午七點半過來接你。」Dr. Wells斷言。

　　「呃，對——行。」Barry說完，發現Harrison已經掛斷電話。

　　Barry有點迷茫，但只維持了一秒。然後，又是滿心歡喜，意識到明天他需要熬過最漫長的一日。

 

　　「Barry，這是你幾分鐘內試的第十七套衣服了！」Iris笑著說。「你穿什麼看上去都很帥！」

　　Barry照著房間大大的連身鏡，Iris就坐在他床上。

　　「是時候告訴我你和誰約會了，天！這樣好不公平！」

　　Barry笑了出聲，聳了聳肩。

　　「你不會信我。」他說，透過鏡子看著他最好的朋友。「而且我也不肯定有沒有進展。我不想你笑話我，所以我明天才告訴你……如果成事。」

　　「我從來不會笑話你！」

　　Barry挑起一邊眉毛，Iris輕輕笑了。她張開嘴想說什麼，卻被Barry響起的電話打斷。

　　「喂？」Barry問。

　　「你在哪裡？」

　　Barry認出Harrison的聲音，開始微笑同時臉都紅了。

　　「我在——」

　　「七點四十分了。我在你家門前等了超過十分鐘。」

　　「噢，我、我在準備。」

　　「你遲到了。」

　　Barry現在非常緊張。

　　「對、對不起，我——」

　　「再過兩分鐘我就走了。」Dr. Wells怒道，掛斷電話。

　　Barry吞了吞口水，跟Iris說了再見就跑下樓梯，看見Harrison的車停在馬路旁。

 

　　他跑過去，打開門，坐到副駕駛座上。Dr. Wells沒有看向他，也沒有啟動引擎，像是等待Barry說什麼。

　　「對不起。」Barry喃喃道，想打惹惱偶像的自己一拳。

　　「我剛在準備，忘了看鐘。」

　　「我不喜歡等人。」Harrison表示道，把眼鏡托回鼻樑，終於開始駛走。「我會覺得不受重視。這種感覺我並不喜歡。」

　　全身繃緊，Barry靠上椅背，希望對方展開對話，但他沒有，於是氣氛可怕極了。

 

　　「你還在生我的氣嗎？」過了一會Barry小聲問道，聞言Dr. Wells輕輕笑了。

　　「不，我沒有。」

　　聽到這些話，Barry深呼吸了一口氣，稍微平靜了一點。

　　「這是我們初次正式約會，你不知道我有多討厭等人。我這樣慍怒對你不公平。我想道歉。」他說著今晚首度看向Barry，後者四目交投時避開了他的目光。

　　「你似乎仍然很緊張。怎麼了，Mr. Allen？」

　　 _我搞砸了一切_ _，_ _你又叫我「_ _Mr. Allen_ _」了_ _，_ Barry想。 _我們經歷前晚_ _。_ _你叫了我的名字_ _。_ _低聲喚我的名字_ _。_ _哪一刻到哪裡去了_ _？_

　　「今天過得很糟。」Barry撒謊道，雙臂交叉。

　　Harrison笑了。

　　「這樣啊。」他呢喃道，伸出右手溫柔撫過Barry的髮絲。Barry閉上雙眼，身體變得無比灼熱。他渴望Harrison的觸碰，他已經不記得對上一次單純被人摸摸頭髮就這麼緊張這麼快樂是什麼時候的事了。

　　「可憐的男孩。」Dr. Wells補充道。一句話就令Barry雙頰通紅。他忍不住想起前晚，想起Harrison的體溫，他好想再要他。再要一遍又一遍。

　　「我們到了。我想你也餓了吧。」

　　Barry點了點頭，祈願接下來一夜會較過去幾分鐘美好。

 

　　他們下車走向一間看上去很高檔的餐廳，Barry開始擔心錢帶不夠。突然，Harrison Wells別過頭望著Barry，後者落後他身後幾步，頭垂得低低的，像是自知做了天大錯事逃不過懲罰的孩子。

　　溫暖的手牽上來時Barry呆住了。

　　「我不希望你因為我先前的態度而傷心，但我從來不道第二次歉。」

　　Barry想用空著的手握住Dr. Wells的手，卻記起他不喜歡Barry如此行徑，於是他把手滑進口袋。

　　「沒事。我是生自己的氣，不是生你的。」Barry如實嘀咕，感覺到Harrison抽走了手。

　　「傻瓜。」他微笑道，繼續走往餐廳。

 

　　儘管他們聊天、共餐、談笑已好幾分鐘，Barry仍然不敢相信。幾個月前，哪怕幾日之前，想到坐在Dr. Harrison Wells旁邊都似是永遠不會成真的美夢。牽著他的手？Barry做夢都不敢想。更不用說和他上床了。

　　「告訴我多一點你的事。」Harrison說道，更準確來說是命令。他已經重覆那句子超過五次了。

　　Barry聳了聳肩，笑了出來。

　　「我什麼都告訴你了。真的。我這人很無聊。」

　　「我深表懷疑。」Harrison說著喝了一口水，像前晚一樣看著Barry，仿佛他是盤中美食。那明亮湛藍的雙眼快要把Barry逼瘋了。他全身雞皮疙瘩，清楚知道：如果Harrison此刻想在洗手間要了他，他也不會說不。

　　「你呢？」Barry嘗試揮去念頭。「我對你一無所知。」

　　Harrison又笑了，輕輕碰了碰眼鏡。

　　「你前天似乎是我的粉絲對我了解很深。」

　　Barry露齒一笑，輕輕搖頭。

　　「我想知道 _你_ 的事，不是你的工作。」

　　溫暖的笑意浮現Dr. Wells唇邊，Barry盯了好幾秒以致Harrison不可能不知道他在想什麼。

　　「那就問我吧。」他堅持道，Barry想著轉了轉眼睛。

　　「你結過婚嗎？」

　　「沒。」

　　「為什麼不？」

　　「我從沒找到符合我期望的合適伴侶。」

　　「這種口吻就是許多人覺得你傲慢的原因。」Barry脫口而出，隨即咬了咬唇。

　　「我、我是說——」

　　「許多人混淆了自信與傲慢。說實話，我寧願稍微過於自信，也不願表現得缺乏信心。你不相信自己，沒有人會得益。但當你堅信你的才華，至少有一個人會走運。你自己。」

　　Harrison繼續用餐，Barry對於坐在他對面是世上最完美的人的認知按秒增長。

　　忽然，Dr. Wells看進Barry眼底，得意一笑。

　　「謝謝。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「謝謝你的讚賞。」

　　「我什麼也沒說。」Barry困惑道。

　　「你的眼睛說了。你這麼崇拜我我真是受寵若驚。」

　　Barry想笑幾聲蒙混過去，但那就是撒謊了。對，他崇拜這個人，他一切挑釁都不會惹得Barry討厭。恰好相反。於是Barry只是紅著臉微笑，羞澀低下頭。Harrison打從兩人相遇一刻就很喜歡這副學生模樣。Harrison _愛死了_ 這副樣子。

　　「我們要走了。」Harrison說。

　　「啊？」

　　「抑或你想點甜品？」

　　「不，我不用。」

　　「那麼，我們走吧！」

 

　　「你想來我家抑或過了男孩睡覺時間了？」他們回到車上，Harrison笑著問道，於是Barry也笑了笑。

　　「我很想去你家。」

 

　　Dr. Harrison Wells的房子不似Barry預期。他從沒想過Harrison會養狗，他們一踏上地板牠就撲向他們。

　　「Scarlett喜歡你，很好。」看著金毛尋回犬在Barry腳邊轉來轉去，Harrison似是自言自語多於對Barry說。

　　「我沒想過你養了狗。」

　　「她十二歲了。」

　　「十二？」

　　Harrison又再微笑，撫摸了他的狗好一會才帶Barry參觀他擺滿木製傢俱的大屋。他們來到工作室。Barry馬上知道這房間的用途，因為至少有四十本書放在桌上堆在桌旁。

　　「我正在研究一個關於宇宙，以及平行世界是否存在的項目。」Harrison倚著門框道。

　　Barry盯著Harrison的筆記，雙眼開始泛起笑意。

　　「我相信存在許多平行世界，其中幾個你父母仍然健在。」

　　Barry深深吸了一口氣，轉過頭向著他。

　　「你還記得我跟你說過？」

　　「我記得你跟我說過的一切，Barry Allen。但調情和談笑時段過了。」他說。「睡房。」

　　Barry再次雞皮疙瘩，（在Scarlett旁邊）緊張地跟著Dr. Wells。他打開門，看了看他的狗。

　　「不，Scarlett，不是你！」那隻狗坐了下來，眼巴巴看著兩人進房。Harrison倚著關上的門，Barry左望右望。他很快就動手去解襯衫鈕釦，Harrison被弄糊塗了。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　Barry尷尬得想死。

　　「對不起，我以為——那晚——」

　　「今晚我有別的計劃。」Harrison宣稱，把眼鏡放上床頭櫃。他緩緩走向Barry，後者皺著眉頭，不知道該想什麼。但當Harrison的嘴唇貼上他，雙手放上他的頸，他就忘記了哀傷。他能想到的只是獲得如此溫柔親吻他有多高興。

　　「上次你不喜歡這樣。」輕柔又特別的親吻過後，Barry小聲說，凝視Harrison湛藍的雙眼。

　　「如我所言，我今晚有別的計劃。我想由我脫下你的衣服。然後我會允許你脫下我的。此後我大概會吸吮舔舐你的身體好一陣子才操你。」

　　Barry撓了撓頸，吞嚥了一下。他不知道自己受不受得了Dr. Wells裸體的光景。

　　再一次，Harrison抓著Barry的頭，親吻他的唇瓣，舌頭探進他嘴中。Barry合上雙眼，竭力抵抗雙臂環上Harrison的慾望。他雙手維持不動，但雙唇渴求觸碰。Harrison結束了親吻，盯著Barry放大的瞳孔笑了。

　　「Barry。」他以輕柔的聲音道，撫過Barry的左頰骨。「我從未遇過像你這麼聰明的年輕人。」

　　Barry笑了，雙手放上眼前男人的臀部，然而Harrison粗暴地抓住他的手。

　　「可是你沒聰明到能聽話。」

　　「我能！」Barry堅持道，看著地板，因為望向Harrison令他緊張到極點。

　　「那就冷靜點！」Harrison命令道。「冷靜點，只做我叫你做的事。」

　　「我會的。」Barry低聲道，等了幾秒仿若永恆，直至Harrison嘴唇又再碰上他的肌膚，他輕輕親吻Barry的頸和臉，溫柔得Barry以為Harrison變了個人，考慮到他們初夜時的粗暴。不是說Barry不喜歡粗暴。事實上，他也不太肯定自己喜歡什麼，他只知道他真的很愛慕Dr. Wells，他願意承受他給予的一切。

　　Harrison溫暖的雙手移到Barry後背，同時繼續給予他溫暖的親吻。他雙手緩緩滑向Barry臀部，他粗暴抓下去，將牢牢Barry的盆骨壓向自己。

　　Barry全身繃緊，惹得Harrison笑了。

　　「小Barry。」他低語，Barry焦急地舔了舔唇。他現在好想感受更多，卻不得不聽話。糟糕透了。

　　突然，Dr. Wells解下Barry的襯衫任它落到地上。Barry還沒醒覺發生什麼事，就感覺到灼熱的舌頭纏上他乳尖，一股氣流吹得它們發冷變硬，Barry頭有點暈。他條件反射想抱住Dr. Wells，但半路停下來了。Harrison注意到Barry的掙扎，加快速度脫去他所有衣服。再一次，Barry站在他偶像面前一絲不掛。但今次不如上次尷尬，直至Barry感覺到Harrison引導他雙手放上他胸膛。Barry感受到那肌肉，開始顫抖。他獲允許觸碰Dr. Harrison Wells。他的偶像。他的男人。

　　「脫下我的衣服。」Harrison低聲道，Barry一臉迷茫對上他的目光。

　　「我是認真的。」他微微一笑補充道，引導雙手向下滑，去到他的腹肌。Barry吞了吞口水，緊張地笑了。

　　「我感覺就像小男孩坐在最大份的聖誕禮物前，不知道自己是否應得。」他笑了，Harrison忍不住給了Barry一個綿長熾熱的法式濕吻。

　　「你應得的，」親吻過後他在他耳邊呢喃，「但趕緊！我想要你。」

　　Harrison說這些話只害Barry更加緊張，他雙手顫抖得很厲害，連Harrison的襯衫鈕釦都解不開。但那年長男性只是笑著自行解開鈕釦，隨後任Barry觸碰他赤裸的上身。

　　「喜歡你所看到的嗎？」

　　Barry盯著有生之年見過最漂亮的胸膛與腹肌，僅僅點了點頭，自知已說不出話來。

　　Harrison迅速抓住Barry的手臂，把他推倒床上，Barry還沒來得及躺成舒服的姿勢，另一副身體就覆上了他親吻著他。那副身體沉重熾熱，衣服摩擦他的勃起，每分鐘的親熱都令他分身更硬。

　　「你在顫抖。」過了一會Dr. Wells說，Barry才意識到這一點。

　　「我、我沒事。」他說話時聲音尖尖的，臉泛得更紅了。Harrison笑著跪在Barry雙腿之間。他雙手放上Barry鼠蹊，從Barry陰莖根部到頂端舔下一道水痕，害Barry顫抖得更厲害了。然後，他對著濕漉漉的痕跡吹了口氣。

　　「操。」Barry嘶聲道，嘗試抬起胯部，但Harrison按住了他。

　　「當個乖男孩。」

　　Barry握緊拳頭，咬著嘴唇。

 

　　Harrison看著他潮紅的臉，緩緩上下撫弄柱身。

　　「今天脾氣有點暴躁是吧？」他語帶笑意問道。Barry低下頭盯著他。

　　 _我不是脾氣暴躁_ _，_ _我想要更多_ _，_ _我需要更多_ _，_ 他想，但不敢說。

　　「我問了個問題。」Harrison說，這次聲音低沉，抓得Barry分身生痛。

　　「我、我只是有點……心急。」Barry誠實答道，Harrison鬆開了他。

　　「你必須學會耐心等待。」

　　「你也不喜歡等人啊。」Barry一不小心咕噥道，Harrison站了起來。

　　「我開車送你回家。」

　　Barry坐了起來。

　　「不、不要，我——」

　　「我支配別人，Barry。如果你不想我支配你，我們在一起就不會有樂趣可言。」

　　「我、我想。對不起，我不是這個意思。」Barry小聲道，雙眼含淚。他不想回去。他想和Harrison一起，不只今晩，而是餘生每一個晚上。

　　「我想你支配我，真的。我只是沒有什麼經驗，我很抱歉我不是你理應擁有的完美伴侶。我、我的意思是床伴。」

 

　　Barry只見Harrison跪在床前，Barry面前。但他沒有意識到此舉有多意義重大。平常，Harrison永遠不可能跪在任何人面前。尤其在睡房裡。

　　「你真的很特別，Barry Allen。」他說，緩緩撫摸Barry的頸項。

　　「我不知道這是不是件好事。」

　　「是。」Harrison斷言，拉過Barry的臉龐又吻了幾分鐘，才繼續吸吮他的陰莖。

　　直至此刻Barry才意識到低頭俯視Harrison Wells多麼奇怪，然而他是主動的那個同時Barry呻吟得一塌糊塗。他意識到無論他們怎麼觸碰彼此，Harrison永遠主導一切，Barry覺得他可以接受。他不介意了，他只想要他，願意接受他所有癖好與幻想。

　　「躺下來，翻過去。」

 

　　看見Harrison開始扯去皮帶，Barry急忙照做。Barry盯著眼前男子，然後對上他的目光，仿佛尋求觀看許可。Harrison點了點頭，才脫下長褲和襪子。年輕男子的目光無法從Dr. Wells雙腿之間，黑色內褲之下的鼓起移開。

　　「真是特別的男孩。」Harrison重覆道，覆在Barry身上，仍然不是全裸。Barry的臉更紅了，當他望進那雙蔚藍的眼睛，他的身體也變滾燙起來。

　　「我好想要你。」Barry喃喃道，得到額上輕輕一吻。

　　「耐心等待，讓我主導，你就會得到我了。」他低聲回答，開始親吻、舔舐、啃咬Barry身體每一處，Barry努力一動不動。真的難死了，因為每一下觸碰都令Barry更想要Harrison。他的陰莖現在完全硬起來了，純粹因為那番親熱以及Dr. Wells用襠部溫柔摩擦他的勃起。

　　Barry閉上雙眼，深呼吸一口氣，微笑。他不太肯定Harrison在做什麼，但感覺很棒。棒得Barry又心急起來了。

　　「Harrison，求你了。」

　　動作突然中斷。

　　「什麼？」

　　「我想要你。」

　　「耐心點。」他答，隨即開始套弄Barry的陰莖。Barry想Harrison的囑咐和他的動作真是自相矛盾。但他很快就什麼也想不了只是想射。

　　「我建議你不要射。」Harrison對著在他巧手之下全身繃緊的Barry說。

　　「緩慢深呼吸。」他在他耳邊低語，放慢了點，將Barry的腺液從頂端抹到柱身。「聽話，不要射。」

　　當動作再次變得愈來愈重愈來愈快，Barry狠狠抓著身下床單。

　　「不要。」陰沉的聲音提醒他。

　　「你不想我射的話為什麼又要給我手活？」Barry天真問道。

　　「這樣比較有趣。」Dr. Wells輕輕道，套弄Barry的陰莖用力得Barry大聲呻吟。他苦苦抵抗，但那隻手，那粗暴的力度，一切快感太過了。他快要射了。他的身體變得麻木、徹底繃緊——然後，Harrison鬆開了他的分身。

　　「不不不，求你了，Harri——」

　　溫柔的親吻阻止了Barry進一步哀求。Harrison很快就結束一吻，直直對上Barry水汪汪的眼睛。

　　「你整個人都屬於我。」他說。但Barry沒有認真聽他說話。他從未有過這種感覺。他從未在接近高潮的一瞬停止自瀆。他怎會呢？不准射出來是Barry經歷過最可怕的事。他所有念頭都環繞下身的感覺。他想要摩擦，摩擦什麼都好。

　　「屬於我。」Harrison再次低語，而他說得對。Barry從未如此刻脆弱。然而他也從未感覺如此受到救贖。 _被愛_ ，儘管他們兩人幾個小時前才互相了解。

 

　　Harrison伸手去拿那瓶潤滑劑，開始替Barry的後穴做準備。輕而易舉，因為Barry沒再翻騰扭動。他喘著粗氣，他的陰莖腫脹得發痛，但除此之外，他很平靜。

　　「你真是個乖男孩。我的男孩。」Harrison稱讚道，Barry享受每一個音節。

　　 _你的男孩_ _，_ 他想，在冰冷的手指碰上前列腺時屏住呼吸。

　　「噓。」Harrison安撫他，但無意停止動作。相反，他推進第二根手指，再次迅速找到敏感的一點。

　　「嗯唔唔。」

　　「聽話！」

　　Barry點點頭，緊咬下唇。體內摩擦持續了幾分鐘，直至Barry完全放鬆，甚至沒有意識到Harrison已經停了下來褪去內褲。當Harrison提起Barry的大腿，他也只是意識到有事發生。

　　Barry低頭看去兩人肢體交纏之處，首次看到Harrison的分身。對，大得很。Barry還沒做好思想準備，就感覺到那粗大的陰莖隨著一下粗暴插入滑進他體內。

　　Barry放聲尖叫，痛得繃緊。

　　「我替你做了充分準備，不可能那麼痛。」

　　但就是。Barry記起上次有多痛。他一開始怎麼會忘記了這點？

　　Harrison的律動比他插入那下溫柔多了。推進緩慢，但深入，幾分鐘後，Barry沒再感受到痛楚了，他身體每一道神經都只想要更多。粗暴的來。

　　他的男人仿佛能讀心似的，開始狠狠操他，急促的節奏令Barry呻吟了一次又一次。他低頭盯著Harrison的陰莖根部，愛死了它不斷沒入自己體內。他看著，但不敢相信。Dr. Harrison Wells正和他做愛。第二次了。

　　

　　突然，Harrison壓到Barry身上，吸吮他的舌頭，緩慢得一如他此刻抽插的動作。

　　「你可以抓著我背脊。」他呢喃道，Barry毫不猶豫照做，雙臂環上Harrison強壯的背部，手指劃過肌膚。但他肌肉的觸感只令Barry更加情動，而他感覺得到——對Harrison來說——這件事沒那麼快完。

　　「H、Harrison——」

　　「你不可能又快要射了吧。」Harrison靠著Barry，停下一切動作，目不轉睛地看著他。

　　Barry臉紅縮手，Harrison忍不住笑了。

　　「你真是敏感的男孩。」

　　Barry別過頭去。

　　「那你就射吧，但記住這點，我會和你快活到我完事為止。」他說著抓住Barry的臉，轉回自己這邊。

　　「好。」Barry不假思索答道。但他還沒時間消化他的話，Harrison又繼續粗暴抽插。每當Barry以為二人性愛最粗暴的程度莫過於此，他就變得更加狠戾。他用手指撫過Harrison背部，在Harrison咬在Barry頸上那刻把指甲深陷。痛楚與愈發暴戾的動作伴隨Harrison身體的摩擦令Barry大聲呻吟。他全身繃緊，終於尖聲呻吟射了出來。他上氣不接下氣得Harrison甚至停下律動。有一剎那，Barry以為他也完事了。但當重重的抽插再次繼續他就知道並非如此。

 

　　Harrison的鼻子埋進Barry汗水淋漓的頸，他一手抓住他的頭髮，一手與Barry十指交纏。他的陰莖不曾停止進出Barry溫熱的身體。他想過說些下流話，但沒有語言可以形容Barry的身體有多誘人、他泄身之後眼下酡紅扭曲的臉有多漂亮。Barry再次呻吟時Harrison稍微放慢動作。他知道過了一段時間尤其高潮之後會很痛。但Barry心甘情願，現在，他也沒有反抗。他竭力喘著氣，雖然他的表情讓Harrison知道他有多辛苦。

　　Harrison有點想溫柔對待Barry。想將他擁進懷中撫摸他濕透的肌膚。但他更想的是弄壞他。想射在他體內讓他真正尖叫出來。不只呻吟，而是尖叫。

　　於是他決定盡快了事，再次毫無預警地抓著Barry的臀瓣操得又狠又快。Barry雙手摀住嘴，但依然透出呻吟。他雙眼緊閉，淚水流過太陽穴。眼前景象足以把Harrison逼至極限。他再次全身壓落Barry，迎來高潮，Barry真的哭叫出聲了。

　　但當Harrison拔了出來躺在他身旁，他的聲音就止住。Harrison感覺到Barry沒聽見命令就依偎著他，但他什麼也沒說。他只是拉來被子蓋過二人，盯著已在他懷中沉沉睡去的男子。

 

　　Dr. Harrison Wells早上醒來有種不一樣的感覺。他意識到太陽已經升起。他平時從不睡這麼久。他平時醒來也不會如此安心，如此快樂。他習慣醒來獨對他的狗每天早上都嘗試驅趕的空虛之感。

　　今天早上不一樣。他想挪動，感覺到懷中有人，於是他將臉轉向左邊。

　　Barry Allen。

　　Harrison漸漸明白到他快樂的泉源正躺在他懷裡。他微笑，伸出空著的手溫柔撫過Barry赤裸的肩膀。他凝視那年輕的肌膚，開始數著他看得見的痣，突然有衝動想知道Barry全身上下有多少顆痣。

　　他就是想知道。

 

　　Barry緩緩伸展四肢，打了個哈欠，睜開眼睛。

　　「早上好。」Harrison輕聲道。

　　Barry趕緊坐起來。

　　「噢天啊——對不起，我不是故意睡著——」

　　Harrison鉗住Barry的下巴，將他拉過來印下一吻。隨後，他將Barry按回床墊上，享受Barry困惑的眼神。

　　「我太粗暴了嗎？」Harrison問道，手指穿過Barry豎起的頭髮。

　　「粗暴，但不是太粗暴。」Barry決心道，感覺到Harrison的嘴唇貼上他的額頭。

 

　　「你想做我聰明的男友嗎？」他聽見他說，不敢相信。他一臉不信地笑了，盯著眼前英俊的臉孔。他似乎是認真的。

　　「什麼？但我們、我們對彼此了解不多。」

　　「而且我比你老多了。但我享受你的陪伴。你也享受我的陪伴嗎？」他很想知道，他從未試過像此刻那麼脆弱不安。

　　 _「享受」一詞完全不足以表達我的感受_ _，_ Barry想。

　　「對。」他答。

　　「這還不足夠展開一段關係嗎？」

　　Barry高興地笑了，仍然無法相信夢想成真。

　　「足夠了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這作者不但肉寫得好劇情也很棒。Barry遲到Harrison生氣那段好帶感太有霸道總裁FEEL了XDDDDD  
> 博士說我從不道第二次歉那裡也好帶感，完全腦補得出那幕＞＜  
> 「我支配別人，Barry。如果你不想我支配你，我們在一起就不會有樂趣。」  
> 博士說得太理直氣壯我竟無言以對。  
> 話說博士果然只有「我開車送你回家」這招，不過很奏效也就是了，為小閃心痛點蠟一秒。


End file.
